DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Investigators at Regenstrief Institute/Indiana University have spent more than a quarter century building an integrated information system at a large academic medical center. In the process, these investigators have proven the benefits of these systems in multiple clinical trials and have been instrumental in the development of medical data exchange standards necessary to such integration efforts. Clinicians rely on the Regenstrief Medical Record System to provide patient data captured by three hospitals on the Indiana University Medical Center campus and over 30 Indianapolis clinics. The investigators have recently worked closely with the five major Indianapolis hospitals to build a significantly expanded data repository of laboratory data and encounter data in an attempt to improve the care of Emergency Department patients. As a means of ensuring the future vitality of the system and its continued clinical and research contributions, we propose to develop a long-term plan and the necessary organizational structure to implement such plans. Dramatic changes in local healthcare systems, rapid technologic advances, and concurrent funded projects of other schools on the Indiana University campus make this an ideal time for planning activities. Promising opportunities exist to collaborate with community hospitals, radiology, cardiology, dermatology, gastroenterology, our medical library system, genetics department and the Indianapolis campus of Indiana University. We have identified those committees critical to the planning process and will work to accomplish two modest operational goals during this planning project period.